


Way Home

by itboyoikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Ghost, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itboyoikage/pseuds/itboyoikage
Summary: "I was watching them dancing, Oikawa-san. They were touching one another so freely, it was so unfair and I–" Tobio cut himself off, his throat closing up. Looking up at Oikawa with all the love and tenderness he could muster, he whispered, "I want to do that too. I want to touch you."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> CW: minor mentions of blood, murder, death and implied/referenced abuse
> 
> The things mentioned above aren't really too descriptive and graphic but I put it there nonetheless so if you are uncomfortable with any of these tags, please don't read it.
> 
> HELLO!! Happy Halloween!! At least in my country it's already Halloween! Anyway I just made this fic days ago because I suddenly thought of it and I'm kinda excited to share it with you guys too!! 
> 
> Oikawa here is a ghost, hence the Major Character Death tag but it's not gonna be really sad!! I'm too whipped for Oikage to write angst skxjdjdjd anyway I hope you have fun reading this! I changed my writing style a little so I hope it's not that bad sjxjdjdj 
> 
> The POV here is a little wack since it changes from Oikawa to Tobio but I hope it doesn't really confuse you!

Tobio felt the whole place shake as he yanked the worn and battered door of the old apartment complex open. He then shivered as he closed the door behind him, a warm breeze caressing his cheeks in contrast from the cold wind outside that assaulted it. He just got off from training, his clothes rumpled and his silky black hair already messy and windblown from running all the way to the place.

"Oikawa-san?" Tobio's voice echoed in the vast room, his eyes scanning the place and searching for a boy with soft brown hair and sharp eyes. 

The room wasn't all that impressive. Old white paint was chipped off all over the four walls of the place while the floor was littered with big and small cracks. The only usable furniture was a small couch at the leftmost side of the room, a rickety old table with a few matching broken chairs and an old mattress with a dusty blanket laying in the middle of the place. His only light source was the big rusty window at the opposite end of the door he walked in. It wasn't impressive, but it was everything to Tobio. 

The raven haired boy then strode to the table near the mattress after taking his shoes off at the entrance, the name of the brown haired boy once again falling from his lips. "Oikawa-san, I have something for you." 

He put his bag on the table and rummaged through it, searching for the things he brought with him that he thought the other boy would like. 

"Boo." Tobio felt his whole body jolt with shock when he heard Oikawa's voice close to his ear. 

He then turned to glare at the older, his task forgotten completely as he hissed, "Oikawa-san, you know how much I hate it when you do that." 

The brown haired boy then let out a laugh, the low rumble penetrating Tobio's cold body and spreading its warmth all throughout. 

"It's about time you got here." Oikawa sighed as he sat on top of the table, eyeing Tobio's bag. "So what did you get me?"

"Oh uh," Tobio resumed what he was doing and held up a book and a volleyball in each hand. 

Oikawa looked at the volleyball and raised his eyebrow. His voice was as smooth as melting chocolate as he drawled, "Volleyball? Really? Are you mocking me, Tobio-chan?" 

"N-no!" Tobio felt a deep blush blossoming in his cheeks. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity and forgetting that Oikawa was a ghost which meant he couldn't touch anything, much less a volleyball. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I love volleyball a lot and I just wanted to show y–" 

"It's okay, Tobio-chan. I'm not mad, I just find your squirming amusing." Oikawa gave him a small smile. He really liked teasing the younger, especially when he gets flustered. "What's the book on your other hand, then?"

"Oh it's a book we needed for school. I thought you might like it." The younger then gave a noncommittal shrug and handed it to the older.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Oikawa scrunched his nose in distaste. "Romance again? Is there anything more interesting than this?" 

"Let's see," Tobio spread out all the books he had in his bag onto the table for Oikawa to see. He was in the middle of flipping an upturned book when Oikawa's hard voice cut through the air.

"Tobio-chan," the raven haired boy halted and looked at Oikawa with his deep blue eyes. "Show me your hand." 

Tobio felt his whole body freeze at the command. His fingers twitched as he felt the urge to cover it up. "This is no–"

"Did your parents do this to you again?" 

"I– I fell and scraped my hand." Tobio looked away as he replied. It wasn't a lie, but it's not exactly the whole truth either.

Tobio then clenched his fists as tension, hot and thick, blanketed the whole room, making him feel suffocated. He knew Oikawa knew he's lying, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth because he knew that Oikawa would worry and care too much even underneath his teasing and carefree facade.

His chest ached, wanting to look at the brown haired boy in front of him and let Oikawa run his fingers through his hair, maybe even hug him or hold his hand, wanting some form of comfort that he knew only Oikawa could give, all the while knowing full well that he couldn't– they couldn't– touch each other no matter how much he craved it.  _ Longed  _ for it.

"I- I think I should leave now." Tobio rasped, still not looking at Oikawa, not noticing how the brown haired boy gaped at him. 

"But.. you just got here." Oikawa's brow furrowed, licking his lips, he said in a low voice, "Can't you… stay?"

Tobio hated how broken Oikawa sounded. He hated that he shouldn't stay because if he did, he would only do something that would only bring him pain and disappointment. But what he really hated the most was how he doesn't have it in him to leave either. He never does. Not when it comes to Oikawa.

He must've been quiet for a long moment because Oikawa once again spoke, in that low rumble of his that never failed to make Tobio shiver. "Tobio-chan you, you really can't stay?" 

Hot coals of guilt churned in Tobio's stomach as he looked into Oikawa's deep chocolate eyes that were brimming with unconcealed sorrow. His eyes reminded Tobio of how lonely Oikawa must've been. Being the only one living in an old abandoned apartment complex, his only company was his own misery. He knew he couldn't leave him alone, even if it meant that he would have to face the wrath of his parents for being out at an ungodly hour.

So with a deep breath, he finally nodded and replied, "okay, Oikawa-san. I guess I could stay for a while." He ignored the erratic beating of his heart as he noticed Oikawa's small smile, in favor of reaching for a book he could read for the boy.

It was their favorite thing to do. Reading always created a bubble of normalcy for them everytime Tobio would come to Oikawa's place. The brown haired boy would almost often close his eyes, picturing the events unfolding as Tobio read them to him. On some occasions, Oikawa would ask Tobio to act a scene with him, and Tobio would grumble and protest but acquiesce nonetheless, if only to see Oikawa beaming, eyes alight with happiness at their antics. 

Oikawa then got off the table to sit on the bed with Tobio trailing behind him, carrying the stack of books he brought for them to read. 

"All I have are romance novels for now, Oikawa-san." 

"That's okay. Read me Romeo and Juliet." 

"Okay." Tobio responded as he sat on the bare floor and Oikawa gave him a look. Tobio never minded sitting on the dusty and cracked floor. On the contrary, he loved it a lot because it's the only barrier keeping him from touching Oikawa. But he would never say that to the boy no matter how often he asked why he wanted to sit on the floor.

After settling down, he then opened the book and flipped past the first few pages in order to get to the first chapter. Oikawa then began lying on his back and closing his eyes, relishing in Tobio's soft voice that washed over him, the book's contents spilling and coming alive each word he spoke. 

Oikawa would never admit it but he adored the boy reading in front of him. The way his silky black hair always sways and brushes his nose. His lips that never fail to pout every time he's concentrating or thinking about something. The way his voice lilts everytime he reads to Oikawa. Even the crease in between his eyebrows everytime he gets frustrated or mad. But what he adored the most about Tobio was his vivid and brilliant blue eyes that express so much more emotions than anything could. 

Looking away, Oikawa remembered Tobio's wounds and he realized how much he wanted to touch the raven haired boy. To give him the comfort he needed and rightfully deserved. 

He was soon lost in his thoughts as he imagined what it would be like to caress Tobio's hair and tuck it behind his ear. To kiss his wounds and bruises and feel each curve and dip of his knuckles. To intertwine their hands together as they stare into the night–

"–kawa-san." 

"Hm?" Oikawa's train of thought was suddenly interrupted and he looked at Tobio with a sheepish smile.

"I asked if you were listening." Tobio pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. Oikawa really wanted to kiss that crease between his eyebrows.

"Of course I am, Tobio-chan!"

"Stop lying."

"Fine fine," Oikawa raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "I wasn't."

"Hmm thought so." Tobio then looked down at the book, but an innocent question fell from his open lips instead of the contents in the book before he could stop himself. "Do you ever think of going outside, Oikawa-san?"

Tobio widened his eyes as he realized what he just said. He was about to retract his question when Oikawa answered, his voice thick.

"Yeah. Yes of course."

"I–I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I know how much–"

"Hey it's okay." Oikawa's face was as unreadable as ever, speaking slowly and shrugging as he stared at the ceiling above them. "I tried multiple times but it never lets me leave."

"What if I try opening the door for you?"

"Even then. I tried that too but even then, it doesn't want me to leave." Oikawa then pointed to the window. "You know, I could see birds and people and cars. I could even see the sun and I know how it’s supposed to feel but I really can't  _ feel _ it against my skin."

Tobio noticed then how sorrowful the other boy was as he continued. "I don't know how to leave this place. I don't even know how long I'll be stuck here. And I'm already dead which means I could not use death as a means to escape this place."

Deafening silence then followed. The only sound they could both hear was the rhythmic thumping of Tobio's heart and Oikawa tuned in to it, letting himself breath in time as the heartbeat. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dig up the things that cause you pain." 

"Hey hey, don't cry Tobio-chan it's not your fault." Only when Oikawa mentioned it did he realize that a few droplets escaped his eyes. 

Oikawa slid off the bed to where Tobio is. They then stared at each other as tears continued to pour out of Tobio's eyes. Instinctively, Oikawa raised a hand to wipe away the raven haired boy's tears but halted a few centimeters away as he realized that he couldn't. Disappointment washed over him in thick waves as he forced his hand to lower back onto his lap. 

"I wish I could touch you." Oikawa's voice was barely a whisper but it carried so much more emotions than anything could have.

Tobio then wiped off his own tears, looking just as broken as Oikawa when he rasped, "me too, Oikawa-san. I wish I could touch you too."

* * *

It was on a cold and windy Friday night when Tobio ended up falling asleep on the mattress with the dusty blanket draped haphazardly over his body. Oikawa's hand twitched as he longed to reach for the blanket to properly cover up the boy beside him and make sure that his body's warm and protected against the cold night. Tobio was laying on his back, his hair spread out onto the pillow with his breaths coming out evenly through his parted lips. 

Oikawa looked over at the boy, head resting on his knees, his heart was filled with sadness. He wanted to hold Tobio while he's sleeping. Wanted to press soft kisses everywhere on his face and worship his body like he deserved. 

Oikawa knows how much he's afraid of falling. He couldn't remember anything from his past aside from his death, but it seemed like this fear of falling was something ingrained in his system. And he never really liked anything that could potentially hurt him even if he's dead. But as he looked at the boy beside him, looking so warm and peaceful, wanting nothing but to touch him, he thinks he wouldn't mind falling and getting hurt in the process of loving him.

When Tobio awoke from his slumber, he found Oikawa sitting at the edge of the bed while staring at the window in front of them. Tobio would never admit it, but he loved watching Oikawa when the boy was unaware of the attention. He thinks he gets a glimpse of who Oikawa was in the past and it made him see the brown haired boy in a different light; looking wistful in a way.

"Oikawa-san," Tobio croaked out, his voice still rough from sleep as he propped himself up on his elbow. "What time is it?"

Oikawa then turned to the boy, a slow smile spreading on his lips as he took in the disheveled state of the boy. "Hmm, I'm not really sure. Probably a little past five in the morning?"

Tobio's eyes widened as he looked at his phone which was now full of texts and missed calls from his parents. "Shit." 

"What?"

"I overslept. My parents would beat me up." 

"I thought you said they don't do that anymore." Oikawa gave the boy a worried glance as he scrambled to put on his shoes and jacket. 

Tobio, however, ignored his inquiry which made Oikawa pissed. The raven haired boy then grabbed his bag with a hasty "goodbye" tumbling down his lips as he yanked the door open.

But Oikawa didn't want him to leave, so he suddenly stood up and reached for the boy, his own rule not to touch him forgotten. A wall of crushing defeat slammed into him, however, as his touch passed through Tobio’s wrist, the words "stay with me" stuck in his throat as the boy left the apartment. 

* * *

Oikawa was wallowing in his sadness and misery as he was lying on the middle of the bed when he heard a light tap of footsteps as Iwaizumi materialized in the room. 

"Oi, Oikawa." Iwaizumi began as a greeting, his gravelly voice echoing in the emptiness of the room. 

"What do you want, Iwaizumi? Can't you see I'm not in the mood to talk right now?" 

Light footsteps pattered against the floor as Iwaizumi sauntered to the old table and sat on a chair. 

"Shut up, I have important news to tell you."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that. "What is it this time? Am I finally going to heaven?"

"No." Iwaizumi snorted at the prospect. "No one would want you in heaven."

"That's rude, Iwaizumi!" 

"Whatever. Let me get straight to the point. First of all, I'm sorry."

Oikawa's eyes widened comically at that. Iwaizumi rarely ever apologizes because the boy never messes up, so it really got Oikawa's attention. "What are you sorry for?"

Sighing, Iwaizumi put his chin on his hand as he said, "I was watching you."

"Okay, creep. You don't have to confess your love to me in that way. That's really nasty." 

"Dumbass, that's not what I meant." Iwaizumi can't help but roll his eyes at that. "I meant that I saw you with the other boy– Tobio-chan?"

"It's Kageyama to you." Oikawa gave him a heated glare, not liking how easily the other boy called Tobio by his first name.

"Okay yeah whatever I don't care. I saw you and Kageyama and–" Iwaizumi stopped, mulling over what he's going to say and how he's going to say it. Oikawa then decided to follow him and sit on another old and rickety chair.

"What? Spit it out already I've got no time."

"Shut up you have all the time."

"Time is ticking." Oikawa reminded Iwaizumi and the other boy let out a sigh.

"Listen, I have no idea how I should tell you and you have every right to get mad at me. I don't even know how to make it sound good and I don't have the ability to not make it sound fucking awful either." 

Oikawa felt his stomach dip, not expecting the words that left Iwaizumi's mouth. He knew Iwaizumi was a serious guy, but he now looked more serious than he'd ever seen him and it frayed on Oikawa's nerves. "Wha–"

"I fucked up. Bad."

"I–"

From there, Oikawa felt like a dam was released inside Iwaizumi as words just kept pouring out of his lips that Oikawa had a bit of trouble keeping up.

"When you died, I was the one that placed you here. And I brought you here without checking if you were  _ actually _ dead."

"I– I'm sorry I don't think I'm following." Oikawa just stared at Iwaizumi incredulously as if he sprouted two heads. He couldn't let himself believe that there might be a chance, a small possibility that he could feel Tobio with his own hands. It scares him to feel happy, knowing full well there is a bigger possibility that it would be taken harshly from him.

"You're not really dead. Look, it's not supposed to happen. Actually it never really happened except for you. But it was always tricky with cases like yours."

"You mean murder?"

"Yeah. Any–"

"Okay so let me get this straight. You brought me to, whatever this hellhole is–" Oikawa gestured to the abandoned apartment and its old walls, sunlight streaming through some of its cracks. "–when I'm still alive?"

"Well technically you're more than half dead. You're still alive but barely. And what would you have wanted me to do? You were choking on your own blood as a knife pierced through your chest. You were  _ suffering _ , Oikawa. You looked as good as dead. Of course I did what I had to do and put you out of your misery."

Oikawa wanted to slap Iwaizumi. He wanted to get mad and lash out but when he explained his actions, he couldn't bring himself to hate the boy. He was only doing his job and Iwaizumi said he did it because he didn't want him to suffer more. He knew how awful he felt in the last moments of his life, his blood splattering everywhere as he felt his own life flashing before his eyes. But one thing that scared him the most was dying alone in the cold apartment with no one to hold him. No one to tell him how much they love him. And Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the memories and feeling a little grateful for Iwaizumi's actions. 

"Why… why are you telling me all this  _ now _ ? What difference would it make?" 

Everything was silent for a moment. Oikawa opened his eyes and saw Iwaizumi searching for something on his face. The brown haired boy thinks he found what he was looking for as he nodded and opened his mouth, his voice softer than Oikawa ever heard it. "You love him, don't you?"

"I– who?" Oikawa rasped. He thinks that if he still had a beating heart, it would be pounding hard as if it wanted to jump out of his chest.

"Kageyama Tobio. You love him, don't you?"

"N-no I–" Oikawa stopped himself as he swallowed thickly, putting his head on his hands as he remembered Tobio. His bright and glowing eyes, his soft smile, his gentle hands that hold everything as if they were fragile, and just– him.  _ Him _ . "It doesn't– it doesn't matter anymore, Iwaizumi. I'm dead, he's alive. We couldn't be with each other. I can't even hold him when he's crying or even when he's sleeping, for god's sake."

"Hey, that's not true. And that's why I'm here."

Oikawa lifted his head and leveled his gaze with Iwaizumi, confused at what the boy was hinting at.

"I told you that you weren't fully dead, right?" 

"Yeah, and?"

"Are you that dumb, Oikawa? You aren't fully  _ dead. _ "

Oikawa's eyes widened at the realization. "I'm alive…?"

"Hmm, well partially."

Oikawa didn't know what it meant. Didn't _want_ to know what it could mean. He already trampled on the last of his hopes when he first knew that he couldn't touch Tobio. But it feels like a seed of hope was already planted and it's blooming bit by bit. But he held himself back, wanting to hear it from the boy in front of him.

"Okay so? Can I come back alive on halloween or something?"

"Well no. Halloween is a bunch of bullshit humans do to feed their fear and get as many candies from random strangers as they can. But you were close. It's actually on the day of the dead."

"Okay so does that mean I could have my body back?"

"That's a yes and a no." Iwaizumi held up a hand as Oikawa glared at him. "That's only because your body never even left the world entirely. Anyway, my boss is offering you a big compensation for my mistake."

"Okay? And what does that entail exactly?"

"You can get your physical form back. But on one condition."

Oikawa clenched his fist. His mind was running a mile a minute as Iwaizumi finally offered him a way to be closer to Tobio. To  _ finally  _ touch the boy. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"It's simple, really. All you have to do is prove your love to him and him to you before midnight. Before the day of the dead."

Upon hearing the condition, Oikawa visibly deflated, making Iwaizumi frown. "What? Why do you look so dejected? Shouldn't you be rejoicing?"

"I– Tobio… doesn't feel the same way."

"You've got to be the densest soul I've ever met." Iwaizumi growled as he rubbed his temples. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because I know you  _ have  _ a chance. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I knew that you didn't. Plus, I felt that you both have a special connection. Call it soulmates or red string of fate or whatever, you both have that. You were  _ meant _ for each other."

Oikawa pressed his palms to his eyelids as he mulled over what Iwaizumi told him. He didn't want to believe it because it seemed too far-fetched. No one could ever like someone like him, most definitely not someone as perfect as Kageyama Tobio. 

As he looked up to talk, however, Iwaizumi was already gone. "Damn it, Iwaizumi! How will I prove my love to him!?"

* * *

That night, Tobio came to the apartment complex after his training, with bright eyes and a small smile on his face. Oikawa wanted to kiss him then and there, but he knew he couldn't no matter how much he wanted it. How much he  _ craved  _ it. So he sat back with a sigh.

"You look happy. Did something good happen, Tobio-chan?" 

Tobio took off his shoes at the entrance and padded towards the bed where Oikawa was and sat on the floor. With a small giddy voice, he then stated, "My parents. That time when I went home really late? They came to me and hugged me, told me how sorry they were for doing such unimaginable things to me and that they were worried and never wanted me to run away like that again." Tobio's smile then turned sheepish as he added, "that's also why I couldn't come here the last few days. I was spending it with my parents."

Oikawa gave the boy a tender smile when he finished. That's what he also liked about Tobio. He thinks that Tobio has one of the purest and kindest heart even if it's in constant contrast with how his face always looked. If it were Oikawa, he couldn't have forgotten what they've done so easily, but Tobio was just something so different, so  _ unknown _ to him that he couldn't help but love him more. 

"I'm really happy to hear that, Tobio-chan. I'm happy you're happy." 

"By the way, Oikawa-san. I have more books and half of them are not about romance because I know how sick you are of hearing them." 

From there, Tobio began reading the book Oikawa had chosen with the same lilt Oikawa loved. But then he remembered his conversation with Iwaizumi about having a physical form so he cut off Tobio's line of dialogue that he had been reading to him.

"Tobio-chan," 

"Yeah?" Tobio looked up to him, not even mad at being interrupted.

"When's halloween?"

"Uh, this 31st?"

"No I meant, this year. How many months or weeks do we have until Halloween?"

"Oh." Tobio pursed his lips and furrowed his brows in thought. "Well not much? Like a week and a half."

Oikawa nodded in acknowledgment of Tobio's words, but his mind was reeling. He didn't know it was so close and he still had to figure out what Iwaizumi meant about proving his love. But his thought process was effectively interrupted when Tobio spoke once again.

"Why'd you ask, Oikawa-san?"

"Hmm," Oikawa lolled his head to the side and with a drawling voice he said, "nothing much, I just wanna know when I could haunt and scare people."

"You're evil."

"Hey! That's mean, Tobio-chan! I'm not evil!" Oikawa exclaimed, but his expression quickly turned somber as he looked at Tobio. "Hey, Tobio-chan. Will you stop by here on halloween?"

"Of course, Oikawa-san. I'll make up for the days I couldn't go here." 

With that, Oikawa gave a lopsided smile at the raven haired boy, his stomach warm with what he finally knows is love for the boy in front of him.

* * *

The days drifted by in a haste and Oikawa is in a state of panic. He still had no idea what he should do and how he could prove his love to Tobio and he started second guessing himself.  _ What if what Iwaizumi said was just a bunch of crap? Am I falling into a trap?  _ Oikawa mused as the anticipation kept him at the edge of his seat. 

It only gets worse every time Tobio shows up at his place everyday, looking as handsome and perfect as always. If Oikawa had a heart, his heart would beat a mile a minute as he stares at Tobio lying on his bed, thinking about the possibility that he could hold him, cuddle with him, kiss his lips, and drag his fingers across the vast blank canvas that is Tobio's body and memorize its curves and dips. 

But Oikawa stopped and scolded himself for thinking that they could be connected. For thinking about the different ways he wanted to worship Tobio's body. For thinking about losing himself in the moans of the boy he has always longed for ever since he first stepped into the apartment. 

Oikawa sometimes wanted to tell the raven haired boy to not come by because his thoughts were all consuming and his yearning was beyond reach every time the boy was–

"Oikawa-san?" Oikawa's musings were put to a halt as Tobio's voice echoed all around the room. He then looked up to meet his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "I might not be able to go here to celebrate halloween with you."

Oikawa felt himself freeze as he processed what the boy just said. He then began to speak slowly, his throat becoming dry. "...Why?"

"Well, my friends from my university's volleyball team wanted to throw a party at one of their houses. And they forced me to come because lately I haven't been hanging out with them."

_ Because I've been spending all my time with you _ . Was left hanging in the air. Oikawa suddenly felt his stomach plummet and his body sag in defeat. He didn't have the right to keep the boy with him. He only wanted the boy to be happy so if it would take a party at his friend's house to be happy, then so be it. He would gladly burn his selfish motives away in favor of Tobio's happiness any given day. So he blinked and said, "you can do what you want, Tobio-chan." 

"Y-you're not mad at me, are you? I'll still go here the next day after that." Tobio's meek voice cut through Oikawa. He never wanted Tobio to feel as though he owes Oikawa something. If anything, Oikawa owes him for all the things he's given him. Made him feel.

So with a small, sorrowful smile, Oikawa said, "no, Tobio-chan. Of course I'm not mad."

* * *

It was finally the day, the only day, Oikawa could return to his physical form, but he just laid on his bed alone, body heavy with sorrow and regret, breathing shallowly as he stared listlessly off in the distance. 

Even if Oikawa let Tobio go and have fun with his friends, some evil and selfish part of him still hopes that he would ditch them and go to him and they'd finally get to hold one another. He'd finally feel the sweetness of Tobio's supple lips and just get lost in everything that has to do with Tobio. But Oikawa sighed, knowing full well that he could never do that anymore. That there was no hope in having a physical body anymore. 

Oikawa's eyes were darting to the door and back to the window repeatedly, nonetheless. Hoping for a certain raven haired boy to enter, yet at the same time praying that he won't show up at his doorstep. 

He was finally accepting his fate to be a spirit stuck in the apartment forever, when suddenly the door to the room was yanked open and there, standing in the doorway, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily was Kageyama Tobio. 

Oikawa suddenly jolted upright, feeling light headed and thinking whether he's hallucinating or not.

Tobio gave him a small smile, looking uncomfortable and idiotic with his stupid ghost costume and Oikawa felt like dying from happiness all over again.

His feet started moving on its own and next thing he knew, he was running to Tobio at full speed. Tobio's eyes widened but his small smile turned into a full on grin as he spread his arms, wanting to feel Oikawa. Wanting to hug him, kiss him. To breathe him in and get lost in his scent. However, Oikawa skidded to a halt, mere inches away from Tobio and their smiles fell from their faces as they both realized something. They couldn't touch. 

Oikawa watched in sorrow as Tobio's arms fell limply at his side. He thinks that maybe Tobio being here is worse than him not being present. He was still struggling to figure out how to prove his love for the person in front of him and he's frustrated. 

"Hey." Tobio rasped, his voice no more than a whisper. 

"Hey." 

"I decided to ditch the party early."

"Yeah," Oikawa managed to offer him a small smile as he added, "That's an ugly costume."

"So you admit that you're ugly?"

Oikawa scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that I'm the best looking ghost out there, Tobio-chan."

They then lapsed once again into silence. Not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do to ease the ache they were both feeling. They've never been this awkward before and Oikawa feels like he's suffocating. "So, how was the party?"

Tobio clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting the urge to weep as he said. "It was stupid. I– I wish I didn't go." He then shut his eyes as his tears started spilling out. "And I wish I could touch you."

With a shaky breath, he continued. "I was watching them dancing, Oikawa-san. They were touching one another so freely, it was so unfair and I–" Tobio cut himself off, his throat closing up. Looking up at Oikawa with all the love and tenderness he could muster, he whispered, "I want to do that too. I want to touch you." 

That was when something in Oikawa broke. Nothing mattered anymore. Not him being a ghost. Not him not being capable of touching anything. Most especially not the damn rule he himself created. 

"I love you, Tobio-chan." Oikawa swallowed thickly as he gazed into the boy's deep blue eyes. "I love you more than anyone could ever love another person." 

Oikawa then closed the distance between them, not caring if his touch passed through the boy he loved the most. 

But what he didn't expect was his hand to feel the soft skin of Tobio's cheek. Their eyes both widened as soon as they realized what happened. 

Oikawa felt a rush of pure unadulterated  _ happiness _ as he cupped the boy's supple cheeks and brought their foreheads together, both of them sporting a wide grin as they stared lovingly at each other.

"Hi." Oikawa laughed, his voice a breathy whisper.

"Hey." Tobio's hand reached for Oikawa's own as he nuzzled it, more tears spilling from his bright blue eyes brimming with unabashed joy. 

"Can I kiss you?" Oikawa asked as he brushed the boy's tears with his thumb, intoxicated in the way Tobio feels in his hands.

Tobio nodded, not trusting his voice. Ever so gently, Oikawa pulled the boy closer until their breaths mingled. Until their bodies were flush against each other. Until finally, Tobio leaned in and kissed the brown haired boy. 

It felt like the end and the beginning. Like warmth after being bathed in the cold for days on end. Like something normal but essential like breathing. Oikawa thinks he wouldn't be able to live without kissing the raven haired boy.

When Tobio pulled away, both of them looking blissful as he said, with all the love and appreciation he could muster for the boy in front of him. 

"I love you. I love you a lot. I love you with all that I know of the word love."

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to escape my insurmountable schoolworks and responsibilities xkdjxjd but I hope you liked it!! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day or night!!


End file.
